


Pitch is a Creeper

by TeenBeesWax



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jack and Pitch are together, M/M, Pitch is a creeper, Yaoi, blackice rules, written by teenbeeswax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenBeesWax/pseuds/TeenBeesWax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack calls Pitch a creep, so Pitch makes love to him to prove that he loves it when Pitch creeps. I suck at summaries one shot BlackIce JackxPitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch is a Creeper

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This might start off weird, because my best friend and I RP (Role Play) BlackIce a lot, and a conversation about a picture, of Pitch and Jack, where Pitch is a total creeper, started out an RP and I'm using what we came up with for a short little one shot BlackIce fanfiction.  
> (Mostly dialogue, this is more like a drabble)

"Pitch yours such a creeper! Pulling me away when I'm busy just to lick and bite my body is not how we show affection!" Jack told Pitch one day when he had been pulled away while making a blizzard so Pitch could give him a couple dozen hickeys.

"Oh you love it!" Pitch said.

"I don't."

"You do, just admit it Jack."

"So what, it's still not allowed. No. No creeping'."

Pitch smirked, "So you admit you love it…"

"SO WHAT IT'S STILL NOT ALLOWED."

"When is it not allowed? Who's going to stop me?"

"It's never allowed, and either Manny or the other Guardians will."

"Manny'd never do shit, and the Guardians would never find out."

"How do you know that?"

"Because…" Pitch steps closer to Jack. Jack takes a couple steps back but Pitch grabs his jacket, and pulls him close.

Jack struggles free, and backs up a few feet to get out of Pitch's reach. "I can tell the Guardians you're being a creeper, you know!"

Pitch steps forward and pushes Jack into his embrace. He runs long, slender fingers through the silky white hair atop Jack's head. "You wouldn't do that…"

"Yes I would," Jack says as he struggles to get away from Pitch.

Pitch leans down, and in one swift motion, picks Jack up bridal style, and start walking through the lair. Jack tries to get out of Pitch's grip and fails.

After walking around through endless hallways, and tall stairways, Pitch finally brings Jack into a bedroom and throws him onto the bed. As Jack tries to scurry off the bed and away, Pitch grabs his arm and leg, then pulls him back. "No, no, no, Jack."

"Let go," Jack yells and tries to get to the other side of the bed.

"Come on, Jack," a little annoyance in the tone of Pitch's smooth accent. Pitch pulls a squirming Jack into his arms, and stares into the crystal sea blue eyes, of Jack. "Jack…" Pitch breathes his name and Jack stops struggling; their gaze never broken. "Are you done?"

"Maybe…" Jack squeaks out finally breaking their gaze to avert Pitch's eyes.

Pitch smiles, "Good." He kisses Jack passionately, and Jack moans into the kiss. As Pitch ends the kiss, Jack looks up, blushing, and dazed. "Can we continue?"

Jack is surprised that Pitch asked, and nods. Pitch only smiles and undresses Jack. Jack is in a mild daze and just lies panting on the bed. His chest heaves up and down with every breath; his head tilted to the side, staring at Pitch, his blonde hair matted on his forehead from the sweat; as Pitch gets his pants off, Jack crosses his ankles, but bends his knees. Pitch steps back and just watches Jack for a moment, then starts to undress himself, Jack watching every move, intently.

As Pitch finishes getting undressed, Jack calls to him. Pitch sighs, and lies back down on top of Jack, "Yes, my love?"

"I love you" Jack breaths out in a raspy voice; he then lifts his head to heatedly kiss Pitch.

"I love you too." Pitch lines himself up with Jack's entrance. Jack moans from just the feeling of Pitch's erection touching him. Pitch pushes in slowly and Jacks face contorts in pain but is immediately replaced with pleasure as he moans again.

Pitch makes a slow in-and-out pace, but quickly builds into it. Pitch hits Jack's prostate, "Oh good, Pitch! Right there!" Jack yells, and Pitch smirks, and hits it again, and again.

Jack screams out Pitch's name as he climaxes. Jack's hit seed spewing between them, covering his chest, and so parts of Pitch's upper torso. As soon as Jack is done and is basking in the glow of his orgasm, Pitch climaxes and shoot deep inside Jack. His heat pools in Jack and some leaks out from the little room.

As soon as Pitch softens, he pulls out and falls beside Jack on the bed, both panting. Jack sighs loudly and rolls over to cuddle into Pitch. "I love you," Pitch finally gets out between pants.

Jack smiles and falls asleep in Pitch's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I know supper short but it was worth putting up, so I did. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
